The Conflict Between You and I
by DemonNiteWolf
Summary: Sakura Haruno is at a war with herself, ever since her best friend, Naruto, fell in love with Hinata Hyuuga. Her childhood friend is becoming more of a stranger. While Naruto is away with Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha returned back home after his absence of moving to a different country. Will Sakura fall in love with Sasuke again, or will she tell Naruto her feelings for him instead?
1. I'm Sakura Haruno!

"Well?"

"Well, what?" The blonde haired teenager replied with a confused expression on his face.

"What were you gonna tell me, baka?" I simply replied with a sigh.

He then chuckled and nods, "That's right! Sorry, I almost forgot about it, Saku-chan. I was gonna ask if you were free on Saturday."

I then looked away and slowly looked back at him with my eyes narrowed; just glaring at his crystal-blue eyes. "If you're gonna take me out on a date, you're out of luck!"

"Oh no! I was gonna ask if you would like to go to the movies with me. Get some time off of our school work, you know. A date would sound nice, but I know you wouldn't want to date a baka like me, huh?" He laughed again. That's how he normally does when I mock him. He's the person that doesn't take life too serious. He's those kinds of people that are into 'YOLO,' crap.

Well, I should introduce myself. I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm 16 years old, a junior high school student from Konoha. Just to let you know, I'm not those types of girls that are into 'girly stuff.' I'm more of a tomboy. Everyone is afraid of me, except my friends. They think I'm just a dog that just barks, with no bite. Sure, I guess they would say that.

I have plenty of friends here at Konoha, and I usually hang out with them after school; mostly with Ino, Ten-Ten, and Temari (My girlfriends). My girlfriends usually try to plan a date with these 'hot guys' that they meet on the side of the road. It's like, really!? I swear I don't need anyone.

Then there's this guy, Naruto Uzumaki. He's my closest friend; he's always there for me, through the bad and the good. Even though we would argue about something ridiculous, we would soon laugh afterwards. Other than that, we would get along with each other. We have almost everything common.

Actually, he's my childhood friend. We would always play games, and do other kids' stuff. Still, there was another person that was with us; our other childhood friend, but he's not here anymore. He moved to another country. He didn't tell us. What a good friend, I say! UGH! Well, when I see his face, I'm gonna knock him out!

I have other people to hang out with, like: Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Shino, Neji, Sai, Gaara, and Kankuro. I mostly have more guy friends than girls, due to the fact that I only get along with the guys better. These buddies of mine are pretty cool. They all have different personas, so it's interesting to talk to them. So far, my favorite is Shikamaru. He's really smart! So, when I need help with homework, he's the man I talk to.

Back to Naruto, he's the popular guy of the school. Everyone use to hate him in elementary, but they changed their opinions about him after an incident occurred. Let's just say he was a hero by stopping a bad guy trying to shoot us all (Students). He stopped him and everyone thanked him, even the teachers.

Even though they praised that child, his parents were more upset, but worried at the same time.

Now that Naruto is popular, everyone acknowledges him, except me. He's still the same idiot that I know ever since I was a kid. Still, I'm glad I have him as my best friend. If I ever loss him, I would be very devastated.

Keyword: **If.**

* * *

"So, have you heard the news?" Naruto looked at me while we were playing video games.

I glanced over at him and back at the television; not letting my eyes off the screen, knowing that I would lose if I did. "What news?"

He looked back at the screen and nods while pushing the buttons on his controller; making his character do some fighting moves against my character. "There's this new girl coming to school next week. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, she's related to Neji Hyuuga. She's supposed to be the sweetest girl. Sort of like those candies that are extremely sweet in the beginning and you want to spit it out, but you can't resist the flavor."

I couldn't help but laugh. "WHAT!? Are you trying to say that you want to taste the new girl?"

"No-no! That's not I'm saying-!"

"Damn Naruto, I wasn't expecting you to be those perverted guys. You better be careful, or Kushina will kick you out of the house." I began to tease him by sticking my tongue out at him.

Naruto quickly spring out of the couch and landed onto the wooden floors with an embarrassing expression on his face. "I'M NOT A PERVERT! I'm not like my God-father! He's more perverted than me! Besides, I don't roll like that, you know. I'm more of those good guys, like my dad. Caring, loving, funny, and-"

"Obnoxious?"

"NO! Gangster!" He picked up a hat that was lying on the floor, and put it on with the visor pointing behind him. "Girls dig me, yo!" After he spoke, he crossed him arms in front of his chest while doing the piece sign.

I just looked up at him with an annoyed look, then I push a button on my controller that made the television spoke, "FATALITY." I won.

Naruto turned to the television that was behind him and fell to his knees, "SUB ZERO! NOOOO! YOU WERE MY EVERYTHING!" He gently glides his hand on the screen carefully while his face was against it. "Don't worry… Next time we'll defeat Scorpio with our ice power. Then you'll be pronounced as King. Then everyone will bow down to us!"

What an idiot.

Suddenly, Kushina yelled out, "DINNER TIME!"

Jiraiya knocked on the door, "Hey love-birds! Dinner is done, we're having Mexican food. Also, Naruto, you better hurry or I'll eat all of the enchiladas by myself!" He took off running down stairs while yelling out, "HEY KUSHINA, YOU BETTER START PUTTING THOSE DELICIOUS ENCHILADAS ON MY PLATE."

"HEY, JIRAIYA!" Naruto stood onto his feet and ran towards the door; opening it while running out and down the stairs. "MOM! DON'T GIVE ANY TO JIRAIYA, HE NEEDS TO LOSE WEIGHT!"

Then Jiraiya yelled back, "HEY! YOU, CHILD!"

Then a smack was heard, but then laughter afterwards.

Here I was, alone in Naruto's room; staring at the television with the video game on. I stood onto my feet and turned off the gaming system, then the television.

I stretched a bit and was about to head out of the room, but I soon saw a picture frame. I looked at the picture. It was us, as kids… me, Naruto, and… Sasuke.

It's almost been 9 years since I last saw him. He moved with his family out of the country. Where? He never told me, or Naruto. So, we don't know where he's at right now. Still, it would be nice to see his face again. Maybe, just maybe…

"SAKURA! HURRY UP, OR I'M GONNA EAT ALL OF THE RICE!"

Naruto, again, eating my favorite food and stuff. I quickly reply as I ran out of the room. "YOU BETTER NOT!"

* * *

_Well, I hope you guys like my new story! xD_

_I know, what a crappy intro. ._

_ANYWAYS!_

_If you peeps have some advice to give me for the story, just send me a PM and tell me~!_

_:O_

_Well, thank you for taking your time on reading this small chapter. :D_

_I'm looking forward to writing some more._


	2. The Princess Arrives

"Sakura! Sasuke is leaving! You better give him a hug before he leaves!"

_Sasuke? Leaving? Where is he going? Naruto better not be lying._

I quickly got up from my bed and ran out of my room; as if I'm running for my life.

Once I approached the leaving room, there was Naruto standing next to Sasuke, of course; with tears in his eyes.

I didn't know what going on, so I finally said something.

"Where are you going, Mikoto?"

Mikoto, Sasuke's mom, looked at me with a soft elegant smile. "My dear little Saku, we're moving to another country. You see, Fugaku found a decent job. So, we're gonna move in with him."

I looked over at Sasuke that was talking to Naruto, then back at Mikoto. "Oh…okay. Well, me and Naruto are gonna miss Sasuke… but, I understand."

She gently put her hand on my head as she giggled a bit. "Thank you, Saku." Then she looked over at Sasuke while making her way towards the door with Itachi by her side, Sasuke's older brother. "We'll be in the car waiting, dear." The two left from the house.

I made my way toward Sasuke, trying my best to not shed a tear. Still, Sasuke would notice it.

"Why are you crying Sakura? I'll be back when I'm a big kid."

"I'm not crying Sasuke! Do you see tears on my face!? I don't think so!" Even though it couldn't be seen that I was crying, but I was crying in the inside.

Naruto poked the side of Sasuke's face with an annoyed look on his face. "Hey! Sakura deserve to cry, Sasu-cake! You're our best friend. Without you, there wouldn't be the Three Musketeers anymore."

He just laughed. Then he gave me and Naruto a big hug. "Ah, okay then. Well, Sakura, you have my permission to cry, but you can't Naru-toad. You're a boy, and boys don't cry!"

As he let go, he then turned away with his back towards us. He glanced behind him and gave a smile. "I promise I'll be back. You have my word. Once I turn 16, the Three Musketeers will reunite!" With that being said, he opened the door and ran out.

My emotion had the control of me, and I couldn't help but cry, so did Naruto.

We just waved our 'goodbyes' at Sasuke as the car drove off with him in the back; waving back at us.

Then I quickly ran outside onto the sidewalk while yelling out, "SASUKE! YOU BETTER COME BACK, OR NARUTO AND I WILL COME AFTER YOU!"

* * *

A sound of an alarm was beeping, while it sang, _"I don't wanna spend my life jaded. Waiting to wake up one day and find, that I've let all these years go by…Wasted!"_

I slowly turned off the alarm; still asleep. "Wh-What time is it...?"

I manage to open my eyes and looked at the clock.

"OH SHIT!"

It was 7:55 A.M. Mondays are the days that I'm usually late.

I jumped out of bed and ran inside of the bathroom.

I only have 5 minutes to get dress and start heading towards the school building.

As I brushed my short pink hair, I was brushing my teeth at the same time.

Then I quickly put on some blue skinny jeans, a white T-shirt with a pink hoodie on, and some white high tops.

When I finished getting dressed, I grabbed my backpack and head out of the front door.

"Damn it! I'm not gonna make it!"

I decide to take a short cut, through the park.

* * *

8:05 A.M.

I approached the school building.

_I made it, before 8:15 A.M.! I have 15 minutes left before the bell will ring. _

To make the time pass, I sat at a bench in front of the school building; resting.

Just right when I was about to close my eyes, I heard my name being called.

I ignored it, but it was getting closer. So, I slightly opened one of my eyes to see who it was.

Apparently, it was Naruto. I should've known it was him, since he likes to call out my name in a singing voice.

"What do you want, baka?"

"I need help on my homework, honey bunch!"

"When you mean, 'help,' you want to copy my homework, right?"

"Maybe…."

I gave out a rough sigh as I begin to dug into my backpack, then I handed it to him.

"Here, hurry up before the bell will ring."

Naruto nodded as he pulled out a pencil and paper while he was copying my answer.

I couldn't help but watch him. With his presence around, I would always get distracted by his body movement. He's the type that doesn't stay still in one place for more than one second, maybe more like one millisecond.

"Hey, Naruto…. I had a weird dream today."

He glances at me, and then looked back down to his paper. "What were you dreaming about?"

"It was about Sasuke, that time when he was leaving."

"Sasuke, huh? Damn, that was seven years ago. I can't believe it's been that long."

"Do you think he still kept his promise?"

"Hell, how should I know? He better keep that promise, because I won't let some bastard break a promise for my best friend, Sakura."

"Sasuke isn't just a bastard. He's our bastard."

The bell suddenly rang.

Naruto put his things away back into his bag, then he handed my paper back. "Well, I'll see ya at lunch, alright? Chow." He walked off into the school building.

I looked up at the sky; watching the clouds roll by.

"I hope he still remembers us, if so, he must be keeping the promise then."

* * *

Lunch time came around.

I was sitting with my homies; I guess that's what you call them.

Well, that's what Naruto calls them.

I was sitting with Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Ino, and Ten-Ten.

The other group was somewhere else, probably studying or has practice.

Oh well, at least I was with someone.

As I was about to take a bit of my sandwich, Shikamaru asked a question.

"Hey, Sakura. Where's Naruto at? Isn't he usually with you when you get out of your 4th hour?"

I shrugged, and gave a truthful answer. "I'm not sure where he is at. You know him, wondering off; trying to hit on a girl."

Temari laughed as she moved her hand up and down. "Please, Sakura! The only girl he wants to hit on is you. You're everything to him; life and soul. You must be blind to see that. I know I was blind when Shika came around."

Shikamaru sighed as he put his hands behind his head; leaning back on his chair a bit. "You are blind, babe."

Suddenly, Temari's face turned red. Embarrassment or frustration. I couldn't tell, but she slapped her hand against the back of Shika's head. "I'M NOT BLIND, YOU LAZY-ASS!"

Kiba laughed as he pointed at the 'Marriage couple.' "Damn, you two **DO **act like a marriage couple! I'm glad that I stayed single!"

Ino gave a rough sigh as she shook her head a bit. "Then why do you complain when you don't have a date when there's a dance going on here?"

"WELL! That's a different story. It's not like I'm gonna date the girl that I'm bring to the dance."

"Still, you complain that no one loves you."

"I have Akamaru."

"Akamaru is a mutt." Temari added.

"HE'S NOT A MUTT! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Yo, Kiba! Calm down." Shikamaru spoke as he looked over at him. "Fine, you can stay as a single man. You'll regret it later though."

I didn't say anything since I was too busy eating my lunch. Still, Shikamaru's question was bothering me.

_Where is Naruto at? He wouldn't be late, would he? Maybe he's in detention? Still, if he was… then he would have texted me, unless his phone was taken away._

As I was about to take my cell phone out, Naruto slowly approached the table.

"Sorry guys! I lost track of time. I too busy showing Hinata around our school."

_Hinata? The new girl? _

My head was too busy looking down, so I finally looked up at Naruto with the girl next to him.

She's different.

Her aura was calm, and soothing.

_So, this must be Hinata Hyuuga that Naruto was talking about last week. _

Hinata bowed in respect as she gave out a soft smile. "Hello there. I'm Hinata Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

_So, the Princess finally arrives, huh?_

* * *

_Le gasp~! _

_Hinata makes an entrance. :O_


	3. I'm Not Upset

'Well, it's our pleasure to meet you, Hinata." Ten-Ten added with a welcoming smile.

"Yeah!" The group spoke out in a cheerful voice.

"Um, Th-Thank you, everyone! You guys are really nice, and such. I can see why Neji nii-san is friends with you guys. Well, I hope we become close friends as well." Hinata smiled back at the group with a slight blush on her face.

_Hinata Hyuuga… I remember Neji telling me that they live in a rich family. I wonder what cooperation they own. _

Hinata looked familiar, but I can't remember from where? Whatever, she seems pretty cool. Alright then, I guess the new girl can join our little group.

If she's with Naruto, she'll be taken care of. Even though Naruto likes to flirt with girls, he doesn't do that until he finds an interest in them first.

_Wait! Why am I talking about this? I don't give a shit. _

If Naruto does hurt the new girl, I'm gonna knock his lights out.

"Ah, don't worry about 'hoping of being close friends with us,' Hinata. I can tell that we're gonna be great friends already." I gave out a small laughter; even though it was a fake one.

I'll amid it; I'm bad at making friends.

Naruto was the one that introduce me to his homies, so it wasn't hard becoming their friends since Naruto did mostly the work and such.

"Hey, Hina! Sit next to Sakura, I'm gonna get us something to eat at the salad bar." Naruto said as he looked over at her and walked away.

Hinata nodded and sat in the open sit that was right next to me.

"Um, you must be Sakura Haruno I assume, right?"

"Yes."

"Naruto talks a lot about you. You two are best friends, right?"

"Yup."

"How did you two meet?"

"Well, we are childhood friends. Our mothers were best friends in high school."

"Well, isn't that interesting?"

I laughed softly, "Yeah. I guess history repeats itself. Anyways, Hinata, how did you meet the idiot, Naruto?"

"So far, we take the same classes…. Today is my first day and I was extremely timid to introduce myself…. "

"Let me guess, once you told the class your name, Naruto stood up and said, 'HELLO HINATA! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI; IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" When I was speaking Naruto's part, I deepen my voice a bit.

She laughed and nods. "YES! Just like that, how did you know?"

"Well, like I said, he and I are childhood friends. I know him; like the back of my hand. If there's anything you want to know about him, just let me know and I'll tell you."

She laughed again with a blush on the side of her face. "Ah, thank you Sakura-san. I appreciate it"

I smiled back at her.

This girl was _way _different from Neji. Hinata was more like a polite and timid girl. Unlike Neji, he's polite, but can be rude and he tries to show off. I just don't understand what Ten-Ten sees in that man. Then again, I never dated anyone in this school, nor the outside world. So, I don't really know the word, 'love.'

When Naruto returned, he brought himself and Hinata a chicken salad. As Naruto sat next to her, he looked over at me and chuckles. "Hey, Sakura! Hinata is pretty cool, huh?"

I nodded.

As I took a drink of my water bottle, I notice Naruto and Hinata were whispering to each other a lot. They'll laugh out loud, and then go back to whispering. I think I was the only to notice this, since everyone else were too busy talking to each other. I wanted to know what they were whispering about, because Naruto would laugh so much. I never saw him laugh like that, only when his Godfather would make fun of the news reporters on the Television. Then again, he's probably trying to hit on her.

Still, why do I care? And, why is my heart beating so fast?

I jumped when Naruto was calling my name. I guess I didn't hear him at first; I was lost in my thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Damn, Sakura. Are you going death or something? I was calling your name plenty of times. Anyways, I'll see ya after school, okay? I'm gonna show Hinata around some more."

"Okay then."

When Naruto and Hinata left the cafeteria, I was left alone with our friends. I didn't mind; this time I can finally finish eating my food in peace.

* * *

When school had ended, I was waiting in front of the building for Naruto.

There was no sign of him.

So I continued to wait for him a bit more.

That's when it started to rain.

_For real!? I didn't expect it to rain today. Ah, forget it. I'm not gonna wait for that baka. I'm leaving._

As I was making my way to the stop light, I took out my cell phone to see if Ino could pick me up.

I was received a message.

So I opened it and began to read it.

**Naruto: Oi, srry 4 taking 2 long 2 get out. I was helping Hinata 2 finish her drawing that she made n art class. Hope u aren't upset. :( **

_Yeah, I'm not upset. In fact, I'm not upset at all. I'm not upset that I'm walking in the rain. I'm not upset that I don't have a ride. I'm not upset that I had to wait for you. Most importantly, I'm not upset with you at all. _

I roughly put my cell phone in my pockets of my hoodie and stood by the stop light.

I decided to not call Ino.

This was my fault; I should have waited for Naruto a little more. He's always been my ride home.

When I was waiting for the light to turn; so I can cross the street, I saw a car stop in front of me.

_Great, I wonder who this can be._

Someone open their door.

It was Kushina.

Her face saddens and she approached me.

"Sakura! Oh dear, what are you doing in the rain? You're gonna get yourself sick."

She led me to her car and opened the back seat door, and I got inside.

I didn't want to get inside, because I just wanted to be alone and get lost in my thoughts, but Kushina is so kind and would do anything for me. She acts like a mother towards me. Although, I do have a mother of my own, but she's away with my father. I guess you could say they left me. They left me when I was a kid. So, Kushina took care of me. I lived with her until I could afford to get my own place. Even then, Kushina still treats me like a kid.

When Kushina got inside of the driver side, she looked at the driver's mirror and looked at me with a smile.

"There, isn't that better? You should have told me that you were walking home by yourself. Minato and I wouldn't mind picking you up."

_Minato?_

I looked over at the passenger's side and it was Minato. He's Naruto's father, and Kushina's husband. I guess he returned from his long business trip.

He looked over at me and also smiled.

"Ah, hello, little Cherry Blossom."

I gave a smile and nodded.

"Hello there, Minato. I see you returned from your trip. Did you get back today?"

"Yes I did."

Then Kushina started to drive as she spoke.

"What happen to little Naru? I thought he was the one that always takes you home after school? Did he forget? Even if did, he wouldn't do such things."

_Well, I guess you can say that he forgot. _

"Oh no, of course he wouldn't forget. Today he was too busy showing a new girl around."

"A new girl?"

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga."

Then Minato whistled and looked over at Kushina.

"Aren't the Hyuuga that one big business place? That mostly owns everything that is here?"

Kushina nodded.

"Yeah. Shesh, I guess Naru is a picky boy. I wouldn't think he would be after Hiashi's daughter, 'ttebane."

"He just needs to be careful when Hiashi is around. That man expects a young gentleman to be around his daughter. He's a very strict man."

"Oh well, anyways, Sakura. Would you like to come over and have dinner with us? Jiraiya is making some homemade ramen and sushi."

_I didn't want to be a bothersome. Ramen does sound better than having ice cream. But, I rather be by myself at home._

"Thank you for the offer, but Ino's gonna take me out for dinner."

I lied.

"Alright then, maybe next time?"

"Yeah."

When Kushina dropped me off in front of my house, I waved at her and she drove off.

I entered my house and turned the lights on.

It was quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the thunder and the rain outside.

_Maybe I should take a quick shower._

I headed up stairs.

* * *

7:00 P.M.

I was sitting down in the living room on the couch with a blanket over me.

Like always, I was eating a bowl of ice cream while watching the news on the television.

Suddenly I get a text from someone on my cell phone.

I checked it.

**Naruto: Oi! R u still upset? :O**

I decided to reply to him.

**Me: No, y? **

**Naruto: Ah, k. Just checkin. Had a feelin. T.T**

**Me: Y? Should I b upset? **

**Naruto: Haha, yeah. ^.^''**

**Me: Of wat? :O**

**Naruto: 4 making u wait 4 me.**

**Me: I was 1****st****, but I calmed down. I think I was upset da rain than u.**

**Naruto: Do u want me 2 come over, so u can put ur anger on me? If u know wat I mean? ;) LOL.**

**Me: Ur such a perv, you baka! .**

**Naruto: I kid-kid. xD Anyways, have u heard about that new band on da news?**

**Me: Da Taka?**

**Naruto: YEAH! :D**

**Me: Wat about them?**

**Naruto: Well, they're coming 2 preform here. :O They're already here, but da concert starts n three weeks da Hokage coliseum. =^.^=**

**Me: &? **

**Naruto: We should go there together w/ Hinata & da gang. :D**

**Me: Well, sure I guess…**

**Naruto: U gotta go out some more. :U All u want 2 do is stay home & b mrs. lonely. :(**

**Me: Fine.**

**Naruto: Yosh! I'll buy da tickets 4 everyone. ^.^ Anyways, I'll c u school. Ttyl. G-nite.**

**Me: K. G-nite 2 u 2. Bye.**

When I put my phone away, I chuckled a bit.

"I wasn't upset at you…. Okay, maybe I was, but I'm not gonna have a grudge against you for it."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I slowly got up from the couch.

It rang again.

I gradually made my way to the door with the blanket over me while I yelled, "Naruto, what are you doing here? Kushina is gonna get mad at you for staying out late. This must be important for you to come all the way out here."

I opened the door and looked at the person in front of me.

My eyes widen in surprise and I froze in place.

It's been forever.

"Y-You… S-S….S-Sa-Sasuke?"

He gave me grin and replied, "I hope you aren't upset with me, Sakura Haruno."

_I'm not upset, I swear. I'm not._

* * *

_Sorry for taking so long~! v.v_

_I was busy with school work and such._

_So~! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter._

_=^.^=_


	4. Fairy Tale

"What are you doing here?" Those were the only words that were able to be spoken with no hesitation.

"What am I doing here, you ask? Let's see… Why am I here? Didn't I once make a promise to a cherry blossom and a toad?" Sasuke teasingly spoke while leaning against the side of my door. "Or, did they forget about little old me?"

I shook my head and surprised him with a tight bear hug. "We never forgot about you, Sasuke! I'm glad that you actually kept that silly promise."

A small laughter was made by him as he also put his arms around me. "Remember, we're 'The Three Musketeers.' Anyways, it's great to see you again. I was actually surprise that you still live in this house. I thought for sure that you left this town, but I was wrong."

"Why would I leave? This is where I belong, and probably be accepted. Besides, I can never leave Naruto behind. And I know for a fact that he'll do the same."

I had a bad feeling when I spoke that last sentence.

Naruto wouldn't leave me, right?

Then I shook my head and we let each other go as I tilted my head to the side a bit. "Anyway… what brings you into our little town, besides keeping a promise?"

"Ah, good question… Well, I-"

A woman voice was heard in the background. She was calling Sasuke's name; her voice was very demanding.

"SASUKE! WE GOTTA GO!"

Then a male voice was heard, his was more laid back than the other one.

"Yeah, bro! We gotta be there on time if we're gonna meet that manager for our band to be able to perform!"

Sasuke turned his head slightly behind him and replied to both of them. "Alright, Karin and Suigetsu! I'll make this quick!" Then he turned his head back to me with a soft gesture of a smile.

I was puzzled on what Karin and Suigetsu was talking about. "A band?"

"Oh, you didn't hear on the news? Taka is gonna be preforming at the Hokage coliseum in three weeks. We got here early so we can speak with the manager over there. Then, we gotta talk with other people. It's a pain-in-the-ass, I must say. We never get to relax and do things that we want to do."

"What about schooling?"

"Ah, we have private schooling. Pretty cool, huh?

"I've heard so much about the Taka, but I wouldn't think that you would be part of that band. Quick question, why do you guys wear masks on your music videos and concerts? Basically, why the masks?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, and then shrugs. "Well, if you hide your identity, fans won't screw you over. I can go anywhere and no one would know that I'm in the Taka band. I think that's the main reason. We just like wearing masks. They're pretty cool to wear; especially I love the designs."

Then he put his hand on top of my head and chuckles softly. "Anyways, I better get going. It's gonna be late soon, and I gotta get a reservation at a hotel. So, it was nice meeting you again, Sakura… Here, I'll give you my phone number. You can call me or text me when ever."

"Alright then, Sasuke. I'll give you mine as well."

We exchanged phone numbers and we waved our good byes.

Once I close the door, Sasuke left with his band members in a fancy car.

I wouldn't expect this to happen so fast.

My childhood's crush is back in town.

I was so happy that I took my phone out and quickly put the number in my contact list.

For 'Name,' I put, 'Sasuke "

I was really happy.

* * *

**Tuesday.**

* * *

**Wednesday.**

* * *

**Thursday.**

* * *

**Friday**.

I was sitting in lunch with Shika, Temari, and Ino.

Everyone was busy, including Naruto.

It's been about almost four days since I last heard and seen from him.

Was he ignoring me, or was he really busy?

Ino decided to break the silence.

"You guys, is it just me or did Naruto forgot about us?"

Shikamaru shrugs as he was kicking back in his chair.

"I haven't heard from him either, nor have I seen him at our baseball practice."

Temari had a worried look.

"Do you think something bad happen to him?"

_Are you guys really that blind? He's with that girl, Hinata! Now that those two are all lovey-dovey, he doesn't have any time for us! He's too busy flirting with her. I must say, this was the longest time that Naruto spend time with another girl, other than me and his friends. Wait, Sakura! What are you sayin'?_

"I'm not jealous!" I bluntly spoke those words out without realizing it.

Temari laughed. "Do I feel an aurora of jealousy and envy over there?"

I was embarrassed and I quickly shook my head while trying to protect my pride. "What are you talking about, Temari? As you can see, I'm practicing on a skit that I'm doing with Choji."

I deepen my voice as I held my head way up high. "I'm not jealous! I'm not jealous at all that you'll choose that slice of pork over me. As you can tell, I'm in love with it as well!"

The three gave me a strange look, while Temari knew that's not what I really meant. That lady can see through anyone, especially me. People don't understand me unlike Temari. Ino is the same way as well, but she can be naïve at times, like right now for an example.

Shikamaru looked over to his left and he put his hands behind his head.

"Hey look who decided to show up." With that tone, we all knew it was sarcastic one.

It was Naruto and Hinata approaching the table.

Naruto smiled happily. "Oi, what's up, you guys?"

Ino sighed. "You're just gonna act like nothing happened, huh? Fine, I'll say it. Where were you? Did you forget about us? With your absence, I had to take Sakura home. It's not a bother or anything, but isn't that someone's job?"

Naruto looked over at me while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that Sakura. I hope you didn't mind Ino taking you home lately. As you can see, I'm always helping out with Hinata afterschool. Mostly with her art class. She can really draw."

I glared at him for a bit and I looked away.

I think Hinata notice my glare because she spoke out in the blue.

"Um… Sakura-san? Is there something wrong?"

My eyes widen in surprise, and I was put on the spot.

_What the hell!? Does that girl notice everything around her? You gotta be kidding me… Just leave me alone. _

My eyes then went back to normal and I looked over at her; trying to smile. "There's nothing wrong."

"Then why were you giving Naru-kun a glare? Are you upset with him of something?"

_You totally got to me kidding me! She did notice me. Does she observe everything I do, or what? _

Everyone looked at me, so did Naruto.

Sweat drops appeared on my cheeks as I was trying to figure on what to say.

Naruto finally said something, "Well, Sakura? Did I do something to upset you?"

_ARE YOU BLIND!? How could you not know what you did? Of course you did something to upset me. You ignored my calls and my texts. How could you not know what you did? You even ignore your friends. We hardly see you anymore. How could you not know what you did?_

I had to make an excuse, because if I told him how I truly felt; he would think I like him.

"I'm not upset at all, and I wasn't giving 'Naru-kun' a glare. I was trying to read that sign behind him. Turns out that on Monday is Ramen Day."

The two love birds looked behind them and also read the sign that I was talking about as they both said, "Oh~!"

I looked over at Temari, and she shook her head at me.

She knew I was lying again.

_Ugh, I'm so pathetic. _

Naruto and Hinata looked at us again, and Naruto spoke, "Ah, okay. Well, anyways… I bought you guys some concert tickets to go see Taka! Their songs are amazing. I even love their costumes; wearing kimonos and masks are a great idea."

He then handed us each a ticket.

I looked at mine; it was a purple metallic color.

It said,

_"**At The Hokage Coliseum, an Evening Performance of Taka and Akatsuki. Saturday at 7PM / Doors Opens at 6PM. After The Concert, Bring This Ticket With You To Go Backstage and Meet The Band Members. Hope you have a Great Time!" **_

Shikamaru whistled as he was looking at the ticket. "Wow, you truly out did yourself, Naruto! So let me guess, these are the VIP tickets, right? Huh… where did you get the money from?"

Naruto laughs as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well, my dad bought them for us. He has a ton of money ever since he returned from his long vacation. So, he decided to buy me something. I didn't want him to buy me anything, but he insisted because he told me that he missed out seeing me grow up into who I am now."

_That's right! Minato left when Naruto was still a baby. I remember Kushina telling me that. Still, I think that was nice of Minato… Wait…_

I bluntly spoke out yet again, "$200!? NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL!?"

Naruto jumped a bit with a frighten look. "Y-Yeah… These tickets cost $200, because they're VIP's."

I shook my head and sighed. "So, you're dad spend over $1,000? That's crazy…"

Naruto smiled nervously and nods, "Yeah… Anyways, I better get going. I'll see ya guys tomorrow."

He grabbed Hinata's hand, and then the two left the cafeteria.

Shikamaru looked over at me and sighed. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him; puzzled by his question. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Sakura, do you… like him?"

"EH!?"

I blush a bit; surprised by the question. I didn't know how to respond.

_I don't know… Do I like him? Lately, I've been feeling jealous… When I see those two together, I get fired up. I normally use to never felt like this… Nah, I think I'm just jealous that I lost my buddy, my Partner in Crime._

"I like him, but not like that. I'm just upset that Naruto isn't sitting with us. He usually lightens the mood. That's all, but don't worry. We'll get used to it; all we gotta do is finding someone to make us laugh again, that's all."

"Ah, I see. Okay… just makin' sure that something huge wasn't buggin' ya."

"Thanks for asking though…"

_I don't like him, do I? I'm still infatuated with Sasuke, am I? I don't know… but I know for sure that I'm crazy for Sasuke. Only wished he went to school here, and then everything would be perfect. I would be content, but I wouldn't ignore my friends; unlike a certain someone. That's only written in a Fairy Tale, nothing more._

* * *

After school ended, I walked home. Luckily it wasn't raining; it was nice and windy, just how I like it.

As I got home, I was kicking back in my couch and watching cartoons.

I suddenly got a text from someone.

**Sasuke: Hey, watcha up 2?**

I smiled happily and I quickly responded back.

**Me: Ah, Sasu-kun! Nm, just watchin' cartoons. :D Watcha up 2?**

**Sasuke: Just finished talkin' w/ da managers of da Hokage. . **

**Me: Sweet! O, I got ur tickets. :3**

**Sasuke: Rlly? Ur gonna c Taka & Akatsuki? :O**

**Me: Yup. Naruto was da 1 who bought them 4 me. It's also a VIP ticket, so I get 2 c u! How 'bout them tomatoes? :P**

**Sasuke: Haha, tomatoes? xD Still eat them. Anyways, cool-beans. I'll ge 2. :)**

**Me: Do u think Naruto will b surprise that ur 1 of da members of Taka?**

**Sasuke: More like da lead singer & probably he will. Talkin' 'bout Naru-toad, how is he doing lately?**

**Me: Well, he got a new gf. **

**Sasuke: Pfft-! Good one Sakura. ;)**

**Me: No, rlly! :O**

**Sasuke: Wow! Never thought this day would come. Did Naru-toad grew handsome, or somethin' while I was gone?**

**Me: In a way…**

**Sasuke: Damn, he already has beaten me. Thx 2 my busy life, I don't have time 4 relationships. -.-''**

**Me: Never had 1.**

**Sasuke: Rlly? U has da look! How can no 1 c that?**

**Me: Idk?**

**Sasuke: U got some blind boys ur school. U know, I should ask my manager if I could exchange myself 2 Konoha. :)**

**Me: RLLY!?**

**Sasuke: Sure, y not? Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo could come along w/ me. It's been awhile since we've been 2 a public school.**

**Me: But isn't u rich enough 2 go 2 a better school than Konoha? Kaminari would b better 4 u and ur buddies. It's more organized than Konoha.**

**Sasuke: &? That's not da point. My two best buddies go 2 Konoha, so I rather go there than an organized school. Idc that I'm rich. It doesn't change anythin' 'bout me. I'm still da same Sasuke w/ money or not.**

**Me: That's true. Oh, how is ur family doin'?**

**Sasuke: Well… I'm not sure how 2 explain… My parents passed away in a car accident when I was a kid. So, Itachi nii-san took care of me. It was hard 4 him & me. We thought that da world was screwing w/ us. So, we stayed strong & moved on. Thx 2 that, I'm a lead singer of band that my mother wished me 2 b. Good things were bound 2 happen 2 me & my nii-san da end. **

**Me: Wow, I'm glad that u stayed strong after that incident. So, is Itachi doin' anything amazing in his life?**

**Sasuke: Yeah, actually… Him & his college buddies r in a band as well. They're da Akatsuki, & it's a metal band. Sort of like ours, but they dress up n goth style. I think it's really cool. So, Taka & Akatsuki r gonna sing together; da fans wanted this 2 happen, because they knew that da lead guitarist from Akatsuki & da lead singer from Taka r brothers.**

**Me: Hah, that's cool! Brothers gonna b playin' in a huge coliseum together. So, is da lead singer from Akatsuki gonna b singing all of da songs, or…**

**Sasuke: Well, Pein & I decided that we're gonna take turns singing our songs. If it goes well, we might even versus each other & see which band did da fans liked the best. It's gonna b fun.**

**Me: Does sound fun!**

**Sasuke: Anyways, Sakura, would u like 2 go 2 the movies w/ me tomorrow? **

**Me: Sure! I would 3 2!**

**Sasuke: K. I'll pick ya up tomorrow 3PM. should we take Naru-toad & his gf w/ us too?**

**Me: If u want 2, I don't mind.**

**Sasuke: Alright, u can text him since I don't have his phone #. ^^'' Anyways, I'll cya tomorrow. Chow!**

**Sakura: Bye.  
**

I put my phone away.

It was fun talking to Sasuke; I can tell that he really matured.

Still, I don't know if Naruto would like to go with us, and I certainly didn't like the idea. I don't wanna see him and Hinata together. It's buggin' the crap out of me, but I'll get to be with Sasuke. So, I guess I don't mind. I'll tell Naruto later.

I got up and look at the time; it said, 4:30PM.

I really don't have anything to do, so I went outside to take a walk. Why not? It's not like anyone is gonna be standing in front of my door; waiting for me like before. The seasons change, just like people do when they meet someone new. Spring falls in love with Summer, Summer falls in love with Fall, Fall falls in with love Winter, and Winter falls in love with Spring; a love cycle. Luckily, I'm not in one of those.

* * *

**Next day.**

I decided to sleep in my bed and wait till the morning ends, so I can see Sasuke in the evening.

I was sleeping in good too, until I heard my phone ring.

I tried reaching for it on my desk next to my bed sheepishly, but I was extremely tired that it went to voicemail; it was too late. I shrugged it off and went back to sleep.

30 minutes, it rang again.

I grunted as I decided to gradually sit up from my bed and look for my phone.

When I found it, I answered the call in a tiring voice.

"Moshi-Moshi."

"Ah, Sakura~!"

It was Naruto.

"What do you want?"

"Are you gonna pick up Hinata and I later on today, or do you want me to visit you at the movie theater?"

"You'll meet me at the movie theater."

"Okie-dokie. By the way, isn't anyone gonna be with you? Like Ino, Temari, or Ten-Ten?"

"Goodbye Naruto, talk to you later."

"SAKU-!"

I hung up the phone on him.

I didn't tell him that Sasuke came back, and that he's gonna take me to the movies. If I did such thing, then Naruto would ask so many questions. Besides, Sasuke is mine to be with. Naruto already has someone else to be with.

Still, do I feel any jealousy of Hinata? All of a sudden, I get fired up easily from the sight of those two being together. It kills me slowly… I couldn't even answer Shikamaru's question… Do I like Naruto? Or am I still in love with Sasuke? Well, if I did like Naruto, I would tell him off the back… would I?

I looked at the clock and it said, '12:30.'

I got up decided to take a quick shower and get dressed.

Normally, I would wear jeans and a T-shirt, but I wanted to look nice for Sasuke. So, I wore a black mini-skirt, and a red button shirt; nothing to fancy.

My hair was up in a ponytail with my bangs hanging the side of my face.

I never wore make-up, but this time I would. So, I opened my brand new make-up bag that Temari bought me for my birthday last year.

It would be too sudden, so I only put some mascara and tiny bit of black eye shadow; nothing to reviling. Still, the mascara made my eyes popped out, and I thought I look like a different person.

I just smiled at the mirror and laugh.

"I look like a damn zombie."

The doorbell rang as I looked at the clock again. It was already 3:00! I guess I took my time getting dress.

I put some black colored flats on and I went down stairs.

I grabbed a small purse and put some things that I would need.

Then I quickly went up to the door and answered it.

It was Sasuke.

He was stunned by my looks; because he was too busy looking at me from head-to-toe. "I… um… You look amazing Ms. Haruno!"

I also looked at Sasuke as well. He was wearing a white button shirt with black pants and some nice shoes. I smiled at him. Sasuke looked more handsome than before.

He then gave me a smirk that made my heart melt away. "Well my lady, should we be leaving?" Slowly, he held his hand in front of him.

"Why yes~" I grabbed his hand and we left the house. It like this was a Fairy Tale that I read recently. I'm with a handsome guy and we're in his fancy black car. I felt like a Princess that was lost, but then a Prince came quickly to rescue me and made my sorrows disappear. Thank you, Sasuke. Maybe this was what I needed; someone there for me. I use to have someone like that, but he moved on. I don't care anymore… I hope.

When we approached the movie theater, Sasuke parked his car and we walked towards the building.

When we were standing in front of the building, I was trying to look for Naruto and Hinata. It was heard looking for them, because there were so much people walking around. I guess today the movie theater was packed.

Then suddenly I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

I looked around, and sure enough it was Naruto walking towards us while holding Hinata's hand.

_It's almost been about a week, and those two are already dating? I guess Naruto persuaded Hinata to be his girlfriend. Still, that was pretty fast. Then again, those two were always together. If that's the truth, then Kushina, Minato, and Jiraiya must already know much about her. Then, has Naruto been to Hinata's house? Eh, I doubt it. Naruto isn't great at meeting other people's family. I should know, because we met Ino's parents and Naruto made a fool out of him. _

When Naruto and Hinata were standing in front of me, I looked to the side to see if Sasuke was there, but he wasn't. I guess he went to buy the tickets.

Naruto smiled at me for a couple of seconds, and then he gave me a hug. "It's been awhile since we've been together doing things! We should do this more often, Sakura!"

It felt good to be in Naruto's arms again. I don't know why, but I missed his hugs…

_Well, I do want to spend more time with you, but you're too busy with Hinata. I'm not jealous or anything, but it feels like I lost my best friend. You're an idiot Naruto…_

I wanted to hug him back so badly, but I didn't want to get between him and his girlfriend. So, I just resisted it and nodded. "Yeah, we should…"

When Naruto let go, Hinata spoke softly, "Sakura-san, are you by yourself?"

"Nope, I have someone with me."

The two couple looked at each other and back at me as they both spoke, "Who?"

Finally Sasuke approached behind me with his arm around my shoulders. "That would be me..."

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a Princess that was captured and was put away in a castle that was protected by a gigantic dragon. Many Knights tried saving the girl, but there was one Knight that fought the dragon and he was making his way to the castle. Suddenly, he spotted another Princess that was captured. So, the Knight decided to save her instead. Now that the Knight left, the Princess was never saved by anyone. No one would dare to come up the stairs and rescue her. The Princess thought that all men were like that. Do something amazing, but never accomplish them. Until one day, a Prince spotted the castle and the Princess. He quickly ran inside the castle and up the stairs. He saw the Princess crying in tears. "My dear lady, why thou is crying these little tears from thine eyne?" The Princess saw the Prince and she didn't want anything to do with him. "Thou curr, leave this zany Princess be. For she is a fulsome shrew." The Prince laughed and kissed the Princess's tears on the side of her face. The Princess was surprised by the kisess. "Why did thou kiss these foul tears?" The Prince lifted the Princess up in the air with his arms that had strength in them as he gave a smile that melted the Princess's heart away. "Princess, thou are a funny one. Art thou not a shrew, but a simple silly wench perdee? Thine bosom is in dole? Thou hast been dole for a while. Well, I, Prince Sasuke am here to rescue thou, Princess Sakura. I hope this kiss will dispatch thine dole." The Princess smiled from the Prince's words. She was happy and she happily replied, "Gramercy!" The two then kissed. _

_My life can be written in a Fairy Tale. A small Fairy Tale indeed..._

* * *

_Ah, sorry about the late chapter. xD_

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. ^^_

_Ah, I wonder what Naruto will say when he sees Sasuke. :3_

**_-DNW;_**


End file.
